There is an existing technology in which a marker identified by geometric features is captured by an endpoint device with a camera function, and the relative position of the endpoint device and the marker is identified on the basis of the image taken of the marker. This technology can be used to present information associated with a marker to an endpoint device whose position relative to the marker has been identified.